


I Wanna Be With You Everywhere

by gonerr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blackmail, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Underage, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonerr/pseuds/gonerr
Summary: Bucky was declared dead within the next three weeks.





	I Wanna Be With You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac

"Move over, you sack of sweet peas."

"Shut up, Clint."

Steve held in his laugh, shaking his head at his drunk friend. He said the weirdest things when he was intoxicated, though Steve's favorite thing was when Clint would flirt with Natasha and "try to make her fall for me, Steve, it'll work" even though they'd been together for three years already. Natasha would roll her eyes, but she'll never admit that she loves it because she loves Clint.

"Oh! James is here." Natasha stood, moving a stubborn strand of hair out of her face. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

So Steve stood, stretching his legs out a little and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He heard Natasha talking, with who he assumed was James. For some reason, Steve was anxious. When he looked up, his heart stuttered.

"Bucky?"

The brunette turned to him, bright blue eyes widening in recognition and soft lips curling upwards. Steve felt the excitement and shock bubbling inside him, unable to stop his eyes from roaming the thin brunette, lean body, pale, bruised skin. He wore a worn out scarf, and it almost successfully hid the nasty bruises on his neck but it made Steve's fists and heart clench. Natasha gave him a look.

"No way," Bucky's eyes roamed over him, before he settled on his face and blinked a few times, smile widening. "Steve? Steve Rogers? You're huge!"

Steve felt the flush rush to his cheeks, tips of his ears reddening as he sent a mini glare towards Natasha. Though she smirked back, he could see the confusion in her eyes and credited it to the fact that he and James already knew each other before she managed to finish introducing them. Truth be told, a numbing feeling was quickly taking over Steve's body, he was unable to form coherent sentences, and as he stared at the beautiful brunette standing two feet away from him, he thought back to when he was thirteen and the world around him had dulled to gray.

_**flashback**_

_He inhaled sharply, heart thudding so loud it blocked out the ringing in his ears but he never stopped running through the thick snow which seemed to hold him back. He slowed his pace because at thirteen, Steve was small, scrawny and fragile and he lost his breath easy. So despite his clear foot imprints on the snow, he rushed to a tree and hid behind it, taking small breaths and releasing it through his nose because it was cold, but running had made him warmer._

_His uneven breathing was the only thing he could hear. The park was covered with snow, which made a peaceful and serene scene. He released a high pitched yell when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and he felt the warm breath of laughter sound near his left ear._

_"Steve! I gotcha!" Bucky giggled into his ear, removing his arms from around Steve and holding them to his stomach as his giggles dissolved into a full body laugh. Embarrassed yet happy, Steve shoved the brunette boy into the snow and sat beside him, digging his palms into the snow and forming snowballs in case Bucky tried anything else._

_"Only cause you got longer legs," Steve stuck his tongue out, "and you scared the crap outta me."_

_The other boy giggled a few more times before squirming and sitting up, shivering. Steve watched him, rich blue eyes glistening, his cheeks and cute little button nose pink with chill because he only wore a hoodie out today. It was a good look for him, Steve thought, and when he felt his cheeks heat up he didn't mind because he could say it was because of the cold and the heat their game was producing._

_"I still win!" Bucky cheered, fists pumping in the air. He was covered in snow, and even his beanie looked like it was on the verge of falling off._

_"Fine, fine. It's getting late, anyway." Steve rolled his eyes, unable to stop the giant grin from spreading on his face. He stood and tried to shake off as much snow as he could. He wasn't very successful due to the large thick coat he wore. "Let's go home, Ma's making hot cocoa."_

_Bucky pouted. "Can't. Ma said I had to be home by dinner, so I gotta rush or she'll have my head."_

_"Bucky! You have a long way home, should've started a while ago."_

_"Yeah, I know, I know, Stevie. I'm going now," he started, "hey, I'll see ya tomorrow, okay? Maybe we can have some fun after school!" He grinned and pounced on Steve, hugging him tightly before standing and shaking off some snow._

_"You jerk!"_

_"You punk!"_

_They both shared a big smile before Bucky waved again, and took off jogging in the direction of his house. Steve watched for a bit before he started making towards his own house. He was giddy from the day, as he always felt with his best friend. And if he walked the whole way home with a grin on his face, well then, no one but him needed to know._

_Bucky wasn't at school the next day. Or anywhere. Nor the next day, or the next. He was just gone._

_Winifred held onto Steve and Sarah as she cried, and no matter how much the young boy was searched for, he was never found. A body was never recovered. Around Steve, the world turned to gray as it continued moving on as if nothing happened. People still laughed and lived, but things had changed for Steve. Sure, he met new people and made new friends, but how could he ever forget the first boy he ever loved?_

_Bucky was declared dead within the next three weeks._

_**end of flashback**_

**Author's Note:**

> It'll get better, I promise. I think. I hope.


End file.
